A Furuba Ghost Whisperer
by xPhoenix0Returnx
Summary: [Oneshot Drabbleish] Ghosts are a mysterious thing…but can you see them?


**Author's Notes: **I did plan to make this a multi-chapter fic before I decided that I couldn't feel any passion to write this nor did I feel the need to make it a multi-chapter fic.

**Summary: **(One-shot Drabble-ish) Ghosts are a mysterious thing…but can _you _see them?

**Disclaimer: **Ghost Whisperer and Fruits Basket belong to their rightful creators and owners. I do not own it as much as I'd like.

**A Furuba Ghost Whisperer**

"_What you see is only half of what is actually there." _–Ghost Whisperer.

I looked around at the funeral I was attending, frightened at what I saw. My head quickly turned to see if it was real. I couldn't help it, I gasped, my mouth open and my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it, h-how?! I looked away in alarm when his eyes flew and stared directly at me. I glanced up at my mother who was sitting next to me watching the people talk.

I don't remember much but…I knew that no one could see him but me. My mother looked down at me and smiled wearily and I knew she was trying so hard to not cry but I gave her a confused look in return to the smile and turned my head toward the man wearing the suit looking very much like my father…

Or was he my father?

I felt my shoulders slump as my smile turned upside down, my eyes averting down to the ground where I took my time staring at the cold, hard, stone floor, taking more interest in the kind of stone than the man talking up at the front of the room.

My ears didn't seem to work because all I heard from the man was, 'blah-blah blah, blah blah blah,' but I didn't want to bother my mother, and all I wanted was to talk to my father…where was he? I looked up from the stone floor and looked at my mother hoping for an answer, not seeing one, I had to ask.

"Mama?" I said tugging the sleeve of her black satin dress.

My mother slowly peeled her eyes off the guy talking and looked down at me with a questioning look, "Yes Tohru-chan?" she said quietly but loud enough for me to hear and only me…or so I thought.

I glanced at the man behind me and looked back at my mother knowing that she'd know what was going on.

When I looked at my mom, she looked a bit…realistically happy, like a real genuine smile was behind the giggles she was trying to stifle. I gave her a confused look, meaning it because I was really confused.

I looked back at the man who had a kind smile, his eyes were a nice shade of gray and his hair was a similar color, a bit darker maybe but it was a nice combination. Right now he looked back at me, smiling a real smile, eyes closed, he seemed content at the moment but you never know what lurks behind a smile.

My mother, still looking at me with a warm smile lifted open her closed eyes and stared at me and said, "Remember your gift," she said and looked back behind me where the man winked and disappeared.

…and I mean literally disappear. That was the last time I saw him, but now I know that I have a job along with my mother but…now it's my job alone. Ever since the accident happened. The accident that killed the strong, warm, and kind lady. The lady who was my mother.

Now, it's up to me to talk to them, let them go free into the afterlife. I'm scared but I'll try, I hope to help many others no matter what and use my gift to help others.

…the gift of spirituality. I shall use it well and use it for good. I really hope to see my mother and father again, never even got to say good bye to them…especially dad who died when I was the age of…5…when I saw him…as a ghost…still in the same clothes he wore at the hospital. A thick gray suit to match his gray hair and his gray eyes.

I hope to see my parents again, all of us…together once more, but first, I have to live my life and you have to hear my life story but…

…the only way you could hear my story is if…

…you hear their story…

…as a ghost…

-Fin-

Total Words: 831.

Total Pages (Mangal, size 11): 2.

Date Started: Don't remember.

Date Complete: Don't remember.

Date Posted: March 23, 2007.

- - -

**Author's Note: **I have one other chapter on my computer from when I had wanted to make it a multi-chapter fic but I don't plan to keep writing it. Review though? I'd love one, it'll really make my day seeing as how I have to dissect a frog tomorrow and frogs are my worst fear.


End file.
